A Smell Of A Quidditch Shop Does Something To You
by Snowbunneis
Summary: Draco wonders mindlessly into the Quidditch Shop he loved so very much as a child, Now 22 though he takes no interest in playing the sport. He finds out though that an old Hogwarts student works there...


_I'm turning twenty-two years old today and I'm spending my birthday by myself. _The platinum blonde mentally chuckled to himself as he aimlessly wandered the streets of Diagon Alley. Several students were weaving in and out of the stores buying needed supplies for the upcoming years. _Ah, the joys of being a Hogwarts student. _He mused as he walked bored into Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

It never ceased to amaze him the passion he still held for childhood hobbies. He lightly brushed his fingers gently along the latest broom model, The Shooting Star Three. He sighed longingly as he moved away from it and went over to the book section. He traced a finger along the spines of the books as he walked down the isles of colorful array.

"May I help you?" A sickly sweet voice, which seemed to hold a hint of sarcasm, questioned. Immediately Draco spun around to face the carrier of the voice. His eyes meet brown ones and he looked up and noticed flaming red hair, scattered around her nose were light freckles mingling with the tanned skin. Lips as red as the hair were slightly curved downwards in a frown, hands placed gingerly on her hips as she threw him a skeptical look.

"Just browsing, Weasley." Amusement was noticeable in his voice. "So, you work here?" As soon as he asked this he regretted it. She raised a thin eyebrow at him before brushing past him to a stack of books that needed to be shelved.

"Nice observation, Malfoy." She mocked placing a copy of _ Quidditch through the ages _on the shelf.

"Watch it, Weasley before I report you to the manager and get you fired from this lousily paying job." He threatened, his voice coming out as a growl. Ginny turned to him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, you do that, Ferret, you do that." She grin and turned on her heel after she had finished placing all the strayed books back in their proper place. He growled, noticeably annoyed before stalking after her.

"I think I will! I would like to see your manager, Weasley, and if you refuse I'll go charging behind that desk and find the guy myself." He said raising his wand pointing it at her. She rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and pulling him back behind the counted through a small door way.

They walked down a hallway and reached a door labeled 'Manager' She didn't even bother to knock and she threw the door open pulling the Slytherin in behind her. A large black chair was turned facing a window, Ginny shuffled casually over towards it and sat herself in the large empty chair, propping herself up on her elbows leaning on her desk.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked the stunned customer. His jaw had dropped slightly and his stormy gray eyes looked on disbelievingly. 

"Your… How… Manager… What… But… Then.. You…" His left sentences unfinished as he stammered to accept the situation while figuring out how. "How in the world?" He finally managed to muster out looking at the redhead who was batting her eyes innocently.

"Well, Malfoy, first close your jaw and take a seat because quite frankly It's beginning to annoy me." She motioned to one of the large squishy armchairs which he plopped down in obediently.

"Due to some distant relationship my father's half brother's nieces son died, he was the manager of the business. I, at the time, was working as just a small book shelf stacker working only part-time. Some research was done by a lawsuit on who the estate should go to, due to the fact that the owner only at the age of twenty-two had yet to make a will and died tragically in a rampage bludger incident. It was brought to everyone's attention that I was the only living, willing, mentally able, relative to take on the job. Since I was already working at this low life of a dump while I'm finishing up my days at 'A Witch's Advancement on Selective Courses' I decided to take the job, working around my schedule. AWAOSC ( A Witch's Advancement on Selective Courses)"

The Manager looked at the stunned Draco whose mouth was slightly ajar as if he was still soaking up the information. Quickly though he noticed her staring and close his mouth, regaining composure.

"And what possibly made you think I wanted to hear your life story?" Draco questioned. Yes, it was true during his seventh year, and her sixth, they had gotten somewhat civiler towards each other but still the 'sibling rivalry' as many of the Hogwarts students like to refer to it as, remained constant in the ever constant bickering enemies.

The redhead only rolled her eyes before standing up, the rolling chair bumping into the wall behind her. Mumbling she headed towards the entrance of the shop. Golden light spilled through the windowed doors mingling with pink and purple as darkness slowly consumed the alley. 

"Malfoy, no one else would listen so I might make you useful for something." She commented taking the mop from the corner and bewitching it to make it swish around the room, occasionally flying to the sink with a full head of dirt to wash off.

"Oh? What ever happened to the Lanky, Scar head, and Mudblood?" He asked leaning seductively on the counter, though she didn't notice as her mussels tightened at the mention of their names.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand the feeling of jealousy, but since you asked." He nodded his head as to signify for her to continue, "At this moment in time I suspect each of them are basking in the sun of the glorious rays of Rome. They planned a glorious trip for a month and guess who got left out of the invitations. To make matters worse Harry and Hermione are going steady." A chuckle was drew forward out of the blonde as he looked in awe at the love struck Weasley. 

"And you think this is funny? I've liked Potter for half of my life, and you are laughing." Her voice became dangerously serious as she stared stunned at the blonde's reaction to her heartfelt confession. "I opened up to you, but then again what should I expect from a heartless, Malfoy?" She hissed before snapping her fingers making the now bored, yet continuously moving, mop fall flat on the sparkling wood floor.

"You should go, it's closing time." She growled coldly.

"Weasley, don't take that as a mocking chuckle! You… It was just the way you said it I guess, look, Don't mind it. Potter's an ass anyways if he can't see such a magnificent creature standing before him so willing." A small tinge of pink spread across the pale features of the redhead. 

"I'm no magnificent creature." Her voice etched almost eerily through the dimmed lighting of the store.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Draco stated, leaning forward closer to the unsuspecting Gryffindor.

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate." His voice was sweet and full of care as their eyes met. Her brown eyes alight with fire.

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May." She broke in, continuing the verse. A dazzling smile broke across his face but he continued.

"And summer's lease hath all to short a date." His deep voice cut through the now very dark Quidditch Supply store.

"Sometimes to hot the eye of heaven shines." The lighter voice spoke again. 

"And often is his gold complexion dimm'd." The only light was from the large moon, which was occasionally covered by passing clouds. The streets outside were dim as all the other shop keepers had gone and left.

"And every fair from fair sometimes declines." Her voice carried, barley above a whisper, but heard clearly in the quiet atmosphere. 

"By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed." Their eyes were connected as the recited the lines of poetry. 

"But thy eternal summer shall not fade." Her eyes were brimming with happiness, her passion was never Quidditch, poetry to her was a calling. A gift for telling it wasn't common but she had it, and so did he.

"Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest." His voice drawling on. The light heartedness in his voice was charming, as if drawing a child to sweet candy. 

"Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade." She spoke quietly her voice trembling despite the grin creeping on her face as she looked upon the reciting blonde.

"When in eternal lines to time thou growest. So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this and this gives life to thee." Draco breathed the last lines.

'Shakespeare." Was all the girl could muster out. Poetry was her passion and the meaning of the words it held behind each word was enough to always take her breathe away. No matter how many times she read _Romeo and Juliet _ Or _Hamlet._

Malfoy nodded. "I love poetry." Ginny stated moving closer to him to sit. Neither of them realized the darkness which now was cast about them. Both brown and gray eyes shone with mystery and charm.

"As do I. I didn't think you would know it though, not many really care for the meaning of poetry, much less take time out to learn Shakespeare." Ginny threw him a skeptical look.

"You did." She accused, which to this he agreed. "I can't really deny it since I just recited it to you." She looked at him questionably.

"Did you mean it?" They sat in silence, he not wanting to answer, she wanting one. Then he opened his mouth to talk but was abruptly cut off as sweet pink lips covered his.

They were soft, the finest silk could not compare. The faint taste of peppermint breathe and the sugary flavoring of strawberry lip gloss that lingered on her lips. She maneuvered her tongue into his willing mouth as she yearned to taste the passion of a kiss. Eagerly she explored to the depths of his mouth wanting so much to feel real kisses, to taste real love.

His lips weren't cold and hard like she had imagined, no, they were filled with as much passion as she held in her kiss. Warm, soft, unsure. He seemed to be searching too, like a veil over his eyes had just been uncovered and what they'd both been searching for was quickly found.

Soon though his lips left those of the innocent girl and trailed along the checks which were sprinkled with freckles laid generously over her nose as well. His lips moved slowly down her jaw line placing several on the small chin and moving up again to claim the pink lips as his own. His arms moved slowly up and down the silken fair skin of the angel making goose bumps appear on her limbs. 

Their kissing was quickly interrupted though as a loud '_bang' _was heard outside making both eyes dart to the class door, which they both stood in front of.

"Maybe, we should move out of the doorway." Ginny suggested, as her chocolate pools looked up. Draco was still staring at the door but quickly grabbed the Angel's arm and lead her behind a case of books.

There they both toppled down, Draco landing onto. His lips moved downwards once more onto the luscious cherry lips of the Gryffindor. He really didn't know what he was doing, yes they had snogged before in his seventh year, but nothing with quite this much passion. He wasn't about to let it go either.

Slowly she slid the robes off his back skimming her fingertips over the silken dress shirt he wore. His eyes were looking down upon her intensely making the dark chocolate inside them melt into streams of curiosity. Slipping her fingers off his back the grazed down on the shirt, moving slowly she unsnapped pearly button after pearly button.

His shirt slid off and she ran shaking fingers over the god's skin, pale and illuminated by the moonlight spilling over them slightly. His mussels were hard and toned and he was thin and attractive. She bit her lip unconsciously gazing at the beautiful body.

He quickly returned the favor and pulled her white working blouse off over her head, to reveal a plain white bra filled with large perfect breasts. Gasping he gently reached a hand down to caress the silky smooth skin before ever so gently pulling the white slightly padded material off to uncover the large perky breasts.

"Draco…" She breathe numbly shaking next to his form who had one arm around her nude body. They were both shaking uncontrollably holding each other in a passionate embrace. Her red curls were dampened and sticking to her checks and to his shoulders. His platinum blonde hair was falling out of it's gel into his crystal gray eyes.

Light pink sunlight poured into the isles ways of the bookcases, but they were still shielded from view. They were covered in sweat and just calming down from their highs. '_Knock'_

"Draco!" The red head squealed jumping up. Someone was knocking slightly on the door before a rustle of keys were heard and a key being inserted. The Slytherin was also up, hurriedly slipping on his clothes. The Gryffindor was already up and dressed with her robes on and quickly putting her hair up.

"Get in the back." She hissed pointing towards the door leading towards her office. Obeying Draco quickly was out of site. 

"Jessika!" Ginny exclaimed as the employee made her way into the shop. The pale girl turned towards her and threw her a surprised smile, moving her black hair out of her deep green eyes.

"Ginny, I didn't know you'd be here this morning. You weren't suppose to work this morning." She said looking nervously at her watch. Ginny, though, didn't seem to notice that the girl had been fifteen minutes late.

"Oh, well I was here late doing paperwork and I… I feel asleep! You startled me awake when I heard you coming in." She lied instantly, her eyes flickered towards the back room.

"Well, I'll just get this place cleaned up. You can go home." The girl with black hair started making her way to the back to get the cleaning materials.

"No!" Ginny protested moving to block the doorway. "I'll get it, you manage the counter we shouldn't have anyone not there now should we?" She didn't stick around for an answer as she eased into the back. She grabbed the mop and other cleaning supplies before running to her office.

"I'll be right back." She assured before disappearing up front again with the things. Jessika was sitting at the counter reading a magazine, chewing gum mindlessly.

"I'll just drop this off, and leave then…" She hurried to the back to find Draco leaning over her desks reading papers of Quidditch Supply Orders.

"Draco?" She said in a hushed voice. He looked up to catch her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. She wasn't sure what to do now, would they go their separate ways or…

"Are you coming?" He asked, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. She melted inside and nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her strawberry lips gently before slowly slipping his hot tongue into her moistness. She pulled him around in front of her and slipped her other hand into his, night skin against the whiteness of the snow.

Pulling away gently he unlaced their fingers before muttering softly to her 'Malfoy Manor.' He closed his eyes and vanished in thin air. Mimicking his actions she vanished also into the whispers of the wind. 

A/N: HmMmM! Whee this was fun, I didn't want to go into to much explicit detail about their sex, but I hope I got the point off ok that they DID do it. Well Enjoy, well actually I hope you _enjoyed _this fan fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am kinda stalling on my other fanfic because I can't think of how to write it, but check them out! Thanks, here have a cookie -grabs bags of assorted cookies from cabinet that appeared out of no where- This one's for you, and you, and you…BUT NOT YOU BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T REVIEW!!! I might write a sequel if an idea hits me -BAM- ouch…But not other wise so! Thank you all very muchly and leave a review and I'll try and do the same to your stories, because I just love you all like if you were my dear young cupcakes being spiced on a snowy July day… Well… In Alaska anyways.. BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT, REVIEW! 

DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE!!! J.K. Rowling owns The characters, and Shakespeare owns his Sonnet, that old chap.


End file.
